Dolorosa Castigia
Dolorosa Castigia is a elven Drow young woman, encountered living in the outskirts of Celaville, and now following the Party. Description Appearance Dolorosa is a slender, sick-looking Drow elf young woman, that looks no older than a teenager. Her skin is very pale, she has red eyes, deep purple bags under her eyes, and medium white hair. She seemed to have trouble walking, and had rather stiff limbs. She wore black clothing, and a large hat with an even longer black and thick veil that covers her to her feet. Personality Dolorosa speaks in a slow voice, seemed a bit dazed but still connected to reality. She seemed afraid of whatever she was protecting the town of; and is trying to get the villagers to like her but to no success so far. Although being a capable spellcaster, she showed instant regret and guilt at enchanting commoners when using magic. She mentioned it reminded her too much of what her family would use to do on her and others. The Witch's Curse Dolorosa mentioned settling in a hut outside of Celaville around two months before the party's arrival; situating it around the beginning of Iris, 45. Coalition Era. As a Drow, she comes from the subterannean regions of the Fields State. She explained being drawn to this town due to the proportion of curses in the city of Celaville, and desecrated grounds after its dark history. As she explained, a monster preying on curses can be drawn to such terrible fates, called by the souls of those who linger for centuries; and now might put the lives of people of Celaville in danger. She regularly performs arcane rituals to keep it at bay, apparently using the terrible smell of decay of livestock to drive the monster away. Additionally, she helped the villagers go through a summer sickness that threatened many lives, including young children. When the party arrived in town, they saw her, covered in her veil, giving a little girl a red apple, but the daughter's mother threw it away once the woman was far enough. Toot picked it up, and with the analysis of the rest of the party, it seemed that the apple was magically enhanced to contain a large amount of nutrients and vitamins, not unlike the use of a Goodberry ''spell. '''Prey and hunter' It was, however, revealed that she was not forthright about the beast. The monster, a large spider-like creature with a human-like torso, long limbs, leathery grey skin and an elven-like elongated face with long fangs called a Choldrith. The beast called her name during battle. Dolorosa explained that the beast was sent by her family, from which she fled. The Choldrith assumes the role of a mystical hitman, made to hunt a particular person and bring it back - dead or alive. She mentioned it would ultimately come back when her family had created another of these monsters. Under the Party's recommendation, she agreed to leave Celaville with them to establish in another city. Outcast by choice Dolorosa revealed that her family is very focused on the worship of Shevarash, god of Retribution and Loss. She learned how to kill, brew poisons and how to wield terrible magic - but she did not agree to this life. She fled across miles of caves, and spent one full month trying to find her way out of the subterranean corridors; during which she broke her knee, which left her with a permanent limp. A new life Upon reaching Fieldbell, Dolorosa decided it was a beautiful place she could settle in; mainly decided by the presence of The Sacrosanct Emporium, which could guarantee her safety by existing in another plane. She decided it could be a good place to give some of the knowledge of Shevarash she has been taught while growing up, offering people a chance to fight it back. Abilities * '''Spellcasting : '''Being a Witch, Dolorosa showed she knew how to weave magic, deeply rooted in ancient drow witch traditions. * '''Herbalist : '''Dolorosa is able to craft and recognize poisons and healing potions. Category:NPC Category:Elf Category:Drow